SSBB High! (College is changed) 2
by LORD OF AWESOMENESS
Summary: Marth is in big trouble but is off the hook. Marth fell in love with Samus and a lot of crazy things happened so don't complain. I am serious. Enjoy! If you want.


**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

** " PEEK-A-BOO!** I found you!" said Ganondorf. " HOLY SHRIMP BALLS I'M GOING TO DIE!" screamed Link shaking Ike. Ike pushes Link and slapped him. " Be a man!" yelled Ike. " We're not here for you," said Wolf. " We're here for the girl/boy thing." " I AM A BOY!" said Marth, sticking his bottom lip out. " Birds are going to land on your lip and poop on it if you keep doing that." said Ike. "EWW!" screamed Marth.

" Whatever, let's beat the crap out of him!" Kind Dedede decided as he cracked his knuckles.. Marth was dragged out by held him by the collar. " PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" yelled Marth struggling in Ganondorf's hand. " This guy." Ganondorf said to Kind Dedede. Marth was so scared _What should I do? I'M SO SCARED!_ Suddenly, his pants felt wet. " EWW! GROSS!" yelled Ganondorf. He dropped Marth on the ground. _What's the proble-_ ohh... He heard laughter in the background. Marth blushed and backed up a little.

"We'll let you off the hook this time Marth," said Wolf. " But next time, you won't be so lucky.." Wolf said as he and his crew left the cafeteria. " Dude!" said Link and Ike as they left under the table. " Are you okay?" asked Ike. " Yeah...I'm fine..." replied Marth. " MARRRTH!" yelled Samus while running up to Marth. " Oh my gosh, I was so worried..." said was crying and she hugged Marth. Ike and Link giggled. " We'll just leave you two alone..." said Link as they were backing up.

" You can get off me..." said Marth blushing. " Oh, sorry..." said Samus. She let go of Marth and they both blushed. " Soo... I'll just be going now..." said Samus backing away. " Right.." Marth said also backing away. Samus went back to the counter. " Ooooh you got a crusshhhsshshshshshshshhehshshsr!" said Ike pulling THE EPIC FACE! " Shut up. No I do not have a crush, we just hugged. She was worried. Now excuse me, I'm going to my room." said Marth exiting the cafeteria.

" By the way, who is you room-mate?" asked Ike. " It's Pit." replied Link. " SOMEONE SAY MY NAME?!" asked a mysterious voice. Link and Ike looked back and there was Pit. " I'm HEEEREEEEEE!" said Pit flying in the air. " Stop flying so much. You broke the light-bulb in our room." said Link. " FREE-COUNTRY!" replied Pit. Link sighed and got his slingshot out. "What exactly are you going to do?" asked Ike. " Shot him. Not really, just aim near him." replied Link. Link aimed near his wing with a rock and Pit screamed like a little girl.

Pit crashed into the wall and fell onto a table. (Game and watch) was angry at Pit for ruining their lunch and yelled at him. "Sheesh & watch. It was just an ac-" said Pit. just kept yelling and cussed. Pit ran to Link and had a mad face on. " W-What?" asked Link. He and Ike were laughing so hard. Pit slapped Link in the face and went to his room. " I should be going anyways. See ya!" Ike said as he was exiting the cafeteria.

Soon class started and Marth was blushing more than ever. " OKAY JERKS, LET'S GET LEARNING AND START STRIPPING!" Crazy Hand said. Master Hand hit him in the back of the Middle finger. " WHAT THE PALM ARE YOU DOING YOU?" asked Crazy Hand. " You're not the teacher! Now go back to your cage!" said Master Hand. Crazy Hand went to his cage and Master Hand started teaching. Marth was classes with Samus in everything except Math. He was lucky. Ike was in everything and Link was in but not in Reading. Wolf and Ganon were in his homeroom and Kind Dedede was in his Math class.

After class, it was our break for only 10 minutes. Pit had joined Link and the others. " Dudes, DUDES, has a pink house. It was a 1-story house. He had everything pink! His Dog, hat, hair, rug, wall, and even skin. What color was his stairs?" asked Pit expecting to answer. " PINK! He is sooo lucky! CAN WE PAINT OUR ROOM PINK IKE?" asked an replied Marth. " No. Anyways, continue Pit." replied Ike. " The answer is, none! It was a **1** story house." replied Pit. " I have one! -clears throat- Are you smart?" "Yes." " What's 1+1?" "2." "What's 2+2?" "4" "What's 4+4?" "8" "What was the first question I asked you?" "What's 1+1." "No, it's Are you smart?" said Link. _IT'S CLASS TIME CONES!_

It was Science, Samus was there with Marth. She sat in front of him. " Okay class, we are doing an experiment. I am Tabuu and I will be your Science teacher. You may have a partner for this experiment." Tabuu said. Marth knew EXACTLY who to choose. Samus knew too. " Do you want to be my partner?" they both said. Ike was crying in the background. "Umm, sure!" they both replied. Link was with Zelda. Ike was crying still. Pit was with Snake. " I had enough.." Ike said. Sheik asked if she could be with Ike. " Of course!" Ike said happily.

"Okay, we're going to open up a frog." Tabuu said. People we're grossed out in the background. _Eww! Gross! Is that illegal? _"It is legal. Now, there is a frog in front of you. Get your tools ready and put your goggles on." said Tabuu while he was putting his goggles on, too. " I don't want to hurt this little guy..." Marth said with a frown. " Me neither, but my dad wants me to have an excellent grade. I have to do this..." Samus said with a serious face. Samus got a knife and cut it open. Marth barfed in a trash can and wiped his mouth with a little towel. " Are you okay?" asked Samus. " I-I'm fine..." Marth replied while getting up. He stood next to Samus nose to nose. They looked away from each other and blushed.

_Meanwhile with Ike.._ " Do you want to open the frog?" Ike said worried. " Not really. I could never hurt a little frog." answered Sheik. " Here, let me open it. Look away.." Ike said holding the knife. He opened it and Sheik looked at Marth barf. " Look at Marth." Sheik said pointing to him. Ike burst into laughter. He saw Marth stand up and thought that he kissed Samus. (He is diagonal from him) Ike went back to work and Sheik saw the frog and was sad. " What exactly do we have to do?" Ike asked. " Take out all the insides of the frog." Tabuu replied. Ike almost barfed in his mouth. Sheik took one out with a clip. She put it in a cup and looked away.

Class was FINALLY over and they got to have lunch! (I skipped some classes. Got a problem?) Ike was with Sheik and he wasn't blushing. They looked like friends. Ike came in the cafeteria and joined the boys. " Not gonna hang with us, huh?" asked Link being jealous. " Just like you in science..." Ike said. " I got to go take my shift. See ya!" Sheik said. She ran to the counter and took people's orders. " Do you even like her anymore?" Marth asked. " Yeah. During Science, we got to know each other more." Ike answered.

**SILENCE EVERYONE!**


End file.
